PowerII
by guardianranger
Summary: Christine heads back to KO-35 at the moment. She leaves everyone behind, don't worry shall come back in a couple years. This is a sequel to PowerI. Oh! Another thing she shall have new cadets to trained.
1. Chapter 1

Home:Part I

Christine decided to talk to her adopted family members first, before heading back to her home planet. Jennifer Carson, Jason, Aaron and Zachary Shields, Serena-who was new to the guard team, and Maria were going back to their duties.

The guards were talking among themselves in their private office in the mansion. Jason, Zachary and Aaron were already packed with their belongings. They were going to obey their royal princess, that was their oath they made.

Maria wasn't sure if she was ever going to see her boyfriend-Xander Bly-the green mystic force ranger.

"Maria. Christine would understand if you don't want to leave earth"said Jennifer picking up some pictures of her family in the suitcase. Only because she wasn't sure when they would be back again.

Maria sighing to herself. Before anyone could say anything. Bridge, Sky, Sydney, Elizabeth-who started to be nice now. Came walking into the office, they overheard Christine's guards saying something, but they didn't hear the whole thing.

"Uh. Are you guys going somewhere?"asked Elizabeth who was standing outside of the office doorway.

Bridge, Sky and Sydney standing next to her.

Jennifer not sure what to say to her brother in the face.

"Yes. We have a mission to go on"answered Serena glaring at the former B-Squad in the face.

"Ok"said Sydney.

"What kind of mission? Because we go get some of the others to help out with the mission"said Elizabeth wondering.

Royal guards glared at each other in the face.

"Christine. Wouldn't tell us about the mission"said Maria sighing.

Former B-Squad glared at each other in the face.

"By the way where is Christine?"asked Sky he knew something was up.

"Working"answered Jason who was reading a book.

"Thanks"answered Sydney leaving the others.

Jennifer hugs Bridge around the shoulders whispering something in his ear.

"Bridge. Thanks for raising me when our parents died"said Jennifer whispering into Bridge's ear.

Bridge hugs his sister back. Knowing something was up.

Xander was with his friends. When Sydney, Sky, Bridge and Elizabeth came towards them.

"Xander. Did you know your girlfriend is leaving?"asked Elizabeth peering at Xander who was talking to Carter, Wesley, Eric, Will, Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Nick, Vida and Chip in the face.

Xander turns toward Sky, Sydney, Elizabeth and Bridge in the face.

"Maria. Is doing what?"asked Xander .

"Leaving. To go on a mission with the others"answered Sydney.

"We saw Maria, Serena, Jennifer, Aaron, Jason and Zachary all have suitcases with them"said Sky

Xander quickly stops in what he's doing with his friends.

"Do you know where Maria is going?"asked Eric wonderin

"No. They didn't know where the mission is at"said Sydney.

2 Hours Later, Christine had talk to her adopted family members-meaning her brothers-who are police officers.

"Brad and Nick aren't sure when I shall be back again"said Christine peering at two of her adopted brothers in the face.

Brad and Nick knew that their sister had a duty to do. To protect their planet and other duties.

"Christine. We knew that you have a duty as a leader"said Brad

"We also promise not to tell the rangers where you are going"said Nick worried.

"Thanks"said Christine.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth Guardians:Part I

Cammie Bradley earth guardians powers is pink. She is 15 years old now, since this story takes a couple years when she became a ranger like her parents were. Her parents are Tori Hanson the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger and Blake Bradley the Navy Thunder Ranger. Favorite colors are Yellow-Like her aunt Kira Ford Mcknight-Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Crimson-Like her uncle-Hunter-Crimson Thunder Ranger, Green-not because of her Uncle Cam-The Green Ranger for the Ninja Storm Ranger Team and Purple. Her height is 5"7, Hair is light brown and eyes are blue.

Leslie Hartford-earth guardian power is Green. She is the leader and sister to Christine-Potters. She retook the role as a commanding leader, but has help from Erica-Tate-Corbrett and Alexis Bradley-sister to Hunter and Blake Bradley. Her age is unknown at the moment. Like, Christine-Mack was chosen to become a father like Bridge, Wesley and some of the other male rangers were chosen to become dads, by the elders. Her favorite colors are Red, Green, Silver, Purple and Neon Colors. Her eyes are green looking, height-unknown at the moment.

Joy Mcknight-earth guardian power is Yellow-like her mother-Kira of the Dino Thunder Ranger team. Her parents are Connor-soccer coach and Kira-a famous music artist. Is good friends with Cammie, since they were little. Her age is 15 years also. Favorite colors are yellow, green and pink.

Leah Brookes- Rejected Daughter Dustin Brookes-who the yellow ninja storm ranger. Her color is Red-And she's adopted by Bridge Carson's family members and the rest of the other ranger teams. Her Age is 14 Years old. Hair type is Brown, Height-5"9 and Eyes are Blue.

Trent-Blue

Maura-White-

Penny-Orange-Daughter to Trip of Timeforce Ranger Team.

Alison Corbin Corbrett-Adopted-by Leo of the Lost Galaxy Ranger Team. Is the Purple Earth Guardian. Her mother worked under spd academy for many years. She is 16 Years Old in this Story. Hair is red, eyes is brown and height is 6"9

Eric Collins-Not related to Wesley Collins through. His color is Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Squad D:Part II

Author's Note: Wanted to let you know that my computer isn't working. So I have to used a new program that doesn't have alot of space to it.

Sorry! For not updating so far. Hope you enjoy reading the sequel to Power.

Name:Brian Cranston

Color:Orange

Father-Billy-First Blue Ranger

Age:12

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Silver

Mother:Deceased

Name:Jason Oliver

Age:17

Color-Black

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Mother:Kimberly Hart-First Pink

Name:Dawn Rawlings

Color:Purple

Age:12

parents-Live on KO-35

Siblings:Zhane-Silver space ranger. Andy-Pink. Has another sibling on KO-35.

Hair:Likes Andros and Zhane hair

Eyes:Blue

Name:Michelle Desantoes

Age:12

Color:Yellow

Father:Is Rocky-Second Red and Blue Rangers.

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Green

Name:Willie James

Age:12

Color-Pink

Father:Ethan James of the Dino Thunder Ranger Team.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Blue

Name:Sammy Carson

Age:17

Color:Navy

Charlie Tate-

Age-13

Color:Gold

Erin Tate-

Color:Baby Blue

Age 14


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It's been at least 1 month since Christine left to go back to KO-35 for the time being. Presley-her fiance of 2 years now came with her of course, even her bodyguards came back also. Since it was their duty to protect their leader and heir to the throne.

Some of the elders were surprised that Christine came back to KO-35. Meaning Piper and Peter-who is new to the group.

"Christine! What are you doing back here so soon?"asked Piper forgetting when Christine is on KO-35 she is to be called Princess Crystal.

Christine at first doesn't say anything at the moment. She just walked passed some of the elders sitting there watching the news. Since some of the elders weren't there when Christine came back with her fiance and bodyguards.

"Piper! Christine decided to come back here for a little vacation from the others"exclaimed Thomas since he was told why-the heir came back to KO-35.

"Ok"answered Peter since he's new and wasn't there when Christine came back.

"Also it's Princess Crystal, when she is here"answered Jason angrily, walking passed the others to check on Christine.

"Sorry"answered Piper

"Don't apologize to us, but to Crystal"answered Maria getting something from the fridge.

Christine was in her special-room where she can watch in what's happening on earth. The only problem with watching in what was happening, you can't hear what the people are saying to each other through.

Jason walks into the room, sits down next to the television globe. "You miss them?"asked Jason worried about his leader.

Christine, slightly turns toward Jason facing away from the television globe.

"I miss my family"answered Christine typing something into the computer screen.

Jason gently puts his arms around Christine shoulders for support through.

"Thanks"answered Christine getting a message back from the computer screen at the moment.

Back on earth through, almost everyone was worried in where Christine was at the moment.

"Guys. It's been at least a month since Christine left to go on a mission"said Shane worried about his friend's daughter-Cammie since she was a guardian protecting earth with the others-meaning kids.

"Shouldn't we have heard from Christine?"asked Tori pointing it out.

"Yeah. We should of heard something now from Christine"said Taylor.

"Both Bridge and Xander can't even get a hold of Maria and Jennifer"exclaimed Sydney.

"Kind of wondered why we don't know what mission, Christine went on in the first place"said Rose-worried about her friend and leader's daughter-Leslie.

"Maybe the kids would know"said Dustin pointing it to the others in the face. Since the fact he still rejected his unknown daughter.

"Dustin. Why would you care?"demanded Carmen who came walking into the backyard where some of the former rangers were sitting down.

"Carmen. You wouldn't know where Christine is right?"asked T:J asking his daughter for the past 6 months in finding out he had a kid.

"Nope!"answered Carmen drinking some cold ice water.

"Great. Maybe we should ask Leslie, Lisa or Erica"said Max pointing it out.

"Good Luck in that"answered Melissa who came back with some bags in her hands.

Todd, Cammie and Joy came walking in the backyard, toward their parents.

"We already tried it with the 3 of them, since they are closer to Christine then the rest of us"answered Todd sitting down near some of the rangers at the tables.

"By. The way where is Leslie?"asked Will wondering

"Downstairs in the computer room"answered Melissa throwing a shirt towards the wildforce ranger team.

"What about Erica and Lisa?"asked Ethan wondering

"They said something about errands"answered Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Leslie Hartford was downstairs in the basement of one of the mansions that Christine owns. She glaring at her email seeing if maybe Christine left some kind of clue in where she was at. She was worried about her sister, since finding they in fact were heirs to KO-35 throne.

Erica is sisters to Leo and Mike Corbrett and Sky Tate. She is the Neon Hot Pink Astro Ranger. Is good friends with Christine, Leslie and some others. Lisa is the daughter to the former purple astro ranger-serena rawlings who is deceased. She lives with her father-Zhane who is the silver space ranger for the 10 months now.

Erica and Lisa were going to see Christine brothers at the police station. They had gotten a secret code that needed to be shared by their leader's brothers. They probably knew, Christine was gone and inform them where she was at.

Leslie was the one who ended up getting the message, then sending through Lisa's and Erica's hand-up-mini computer. She could hear the adults and kids talking in where Christine went off too. Knowing her friend, leader and half-sister, Christine tends to disappear without informing anyone.

Leslie, gets a replied from Lisa who was at the police station with Erica.

At the police station, Erica and Lisa were in a private office, meaning talking to Christine's adopted family members-meaning brothers who are police officers. Both got a message through their hand-up mini computer-which also turns into a cell-phone and morpher. Seeing the secret code, they knew that the message had to be shared by Christine's brothers in private.

Nick, Brad, Adam-not Adam that is the power ranger through.

"Erica and Lisa. It's been several months since we last time saw you in March"said Adam munching on some carrots.

"How is our sister doing? Since she's not talking to her dad"asked Kevin who came walking into the office. He is cousins to Nick, Aaron-who is busy somewhere else-not the same person as the royal guard to Christine's team.

Erica and Lisa glared at each other in the face.

"We already know that Christine isn't here on earth"exclaimed Lisa telling the officers in the office.

"Leslie just sent us a secret code that you should hear about"answered Erica.

Secret code-message being said out loud.

"Hey! Nick, Brad, Adam, Leslie, Erica, Lisa, Samuel, Aaron. Justed wanted to say I miss you guys". "Not sure when I'm coming back yet, please don't tell anyone-meaning the adults where I'm yet through"." Yes! I'm safe on my home planet. You should know what I'm talking about"said Christine waving in the back-ground.

Message ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Not sure when, I will be returning. But I miss you all"said Christine waving in the back-ground toward her brothers, Leslie, Erica and Alexis in her office at the police station.

Leslie, Erica, Alexis, Nick, Aaron and Brad noticed-Jason standing in the back-ground of course.

"We miss you too"answered Leslie, Erica and Alexis the three of them saying it out loud.

"Have the others figured out where we went off too?"asked Jennifer in the back-ground.

"Not yet"answered Erica worried of course.

"Christine. Please be careful"said Leslie not wanting to keep something from her dad-meaning Mack Hartford the red operation overdrive.

Christine could sense certain things from her friends. Since Leslie was her sister-just living with their dads back-towards, meaning Leslie was supposed to have Andros as her father and Christine having Mack as her father. But that part didn't happen since the elders change that part a little bit.

"In due time, you may tell Mack where we are"answered Christine saying it out loud.

Leslie shocked that Christine could even hear what they was saying in her mind of course.

"Princess Crystal. We should go if we want to train the others"answered Piper interrupting the private messaging.

"Training for what?"asked Brad wondering about his sister.

"Nothing. It's not any of your business"answered Peter-new to the force.

Leslie and Erica could see that Peter has a black eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Leslie, Erica and Alexis glared at each other in the face, and towards their leader's brothers who were munching on some food in their private office at the police headquarters.

"Wow. I wondered who that young guy was in the background?"asked Brad wondering and worried about his sister.

"He must be new, because we never seen him before"spoke Alexis thinking a moment.

"What did Jason mean by training?"asked Aaron wondering.

Girls peered at each other in the face.

"We aren't sure"answered Erica.

"Thanks. For letting us see you on short notice"."But we should get going, if we don't want any of the rangers to figure out we are here"answered Leslie not wanting to get into trouble with some of the former rangers at the moment.

Leslie, Erica and Alexis leave the police station, not knowing when coming out of the place. Some of the kids were shopping and saw them come out of the station for some reason.

"That's weird, I thought Leslie, Erica and Alexis were doing errands"answered Logan glaring at some of his friends in the face.

"That's what Cammie and Joy told our parents a few hours ago"answered Sammy glaring at his friend in the face.

"Come on let's get going back to school"said Andy wanting to know why the girls were coming our of the police station.

Few hours later, Alexis, Erica and Leslie came walking into the mansion, but stop shortly when seeing the other kids standing there, with some of the rangers-meaning their parents sitting there.

"Uh. What's going on?"asked Erica wondering.

Leslie sensing that something was up with the other kids.

Dustin still refusing-to be a father toward his daughter. Ashley was staring at her boyfriend's daughter friends in the face.

"Girls. Where have you been?"asked Will the black operation overdrive was wondering. Since it's been at least 3 hours since the girls left to do their errands.

"We were doing some errands"answered Alexis dropping some bags onto the ground.

"Yeah right"answered Sammy out loud.

Hunter and Blake could sense something was going on with their sister. They didn't want to push the girls into anything.

"Explain! Why Logan, Sammy and I saw the 3 of you coming out of the police station a few moments ago?"asked Andy saying it out loud.

At the word of the police station being said out loud. Almost everyone froze at the mention of the word.

"Andros. That's where Christine brothers work at"exclaimed Ashley wanting to get the girls into trouble of course.

"Aren't they police officers?"asked Vida-who was told about Christine's other family members.

"Yes. Nick, Aaron, Brad and Kevin are police officers"answered Erica with her arms across her chest.

"Girls. Why would you see them for?"asked Connor wondering.

Leslie, Erica and Alexis glared at each other in the face for a moment.

"Wait a minute. You 3 know where Christine is right? Is that the reason why you went to see Christine's brothers for to tell them"demanded Carlos, Max and Ashley.

Alexis sighs and glares at Leslie in the face, since she was acting leader at the moment.

"Yes. We know where Christine is at the moment". "But she doesn't want you rangers to know where she is at"answered Erica arms folded across her chest.

"Is Jennifer with her?"asked Bridge worried about his sister at the moment.

"We don't know if Jennifer is with her. We did see Jason in the background. A new person in the background with a black eye"answered Alexis.

"Jason mention something about training through to Christine in the background"answered Leslie glaring at almost everyone in the yard.

About to leave the yard for a moment, Sends a special message to Andros through.

"Christine said not to worry about her through. She is safe where she is with her guardians and elders"Leslie giving him a little imformation.


	8. Chapter 8

New Allies:

Rangers on earth were wondering what on earth Jason was talking about training something to Christine. Andros wanted to be left alone for moment, to think in what Erica had said about his daughter.

"Give us a reason, why you didn't mention this sooner?"demanded Ashley worried about her boyfriend at the moment.

"Don't tell us that it wasn't your place to tell us"answered Will the black operation overdrive ranger said out loud.

Leslie, Erica and Alexis were sitting near their family members of course. Before anyone could say anything else, some of the cadets disappeared into lights.

"NO. Erin"yelled Charlie saying it out loud. Since Erin was one of the chosen ones to be trained on KO-35.

Leah Brookes-rejected daughter of Dustin Brookes ended up disapearing into flashes of lights. Her team mates yelling out loud.

"Leah. No"shouted Cammie and Joy at once.

On KO-35 at the moment, Erin and Leah ended landing into a huge room. They noticed a few moments ago, other kids came a couple minutes after them.

"Uh. Hi"said Amy who was drinking some water of course.

"Uh. Where are we?"asked Nathan one of the chosen ones.

Leah and Erin knew some information from being told by their friends back on earth of course. Shortly, Jason, Zachary, Aaron, Jennifer, Serena and Maria came walking out of a room.

Leah and Erin knew who they were at once.

"Jennifer and Maria. Both Xander and Bridge are worried about you"answered Leah telling Jennifer and Maria in the face.

"Wait. You two know these girls?"asked Shawn another chosen ones.

"Yes. We know these people"answered Erin out loud.

"If you are here, then Christine is here right?"asked Leah wondering.

At the mention of her name being said, Christine walks out in black pants of course.

"You are probably wondering why you are here at the headquarters on KO-35?"answered Jennifer nodding towards Christine in the face.

"You kids were chosen to become new rangers on earth"answered Maria.

"Wait. I thought there was a power ranger team on earth?"asked Lauren already knowing about most of the teams on earth.

"Yes. There are five ranger teams on earth"answered Aaron.

"But like the guardians and specialists they are different than the other teams"answered Zachary.

"How are they different?"asked Nathan wondering

"Well for the guardian ranger team, there is only two guys on that team". "As for specialist there are 20 of you together, all have different powers"answered Aaron.

"Uh. What's going to happen to my spot on the guardian team?"asked Leah wondering if someone was going to take her place.

Christine said something out loud.

"You will stay on the guardian ranger team as the red guardian". Once you return home, you shall not tell anyone in what is going on here".answered Christine.

"You wouldn't mind telling us why we are here?"asked Jasper wondering.

"You are chosen to become a specialist, who are similar to the guardians".answered Jennifer.

"The specialists carry different weapons with them, hidden in their clothes"answered Zachary.

Jasper, Lauren, Leah, Erin, Nathan and Amy felt something happening to them at the moment. They changed right in front of everyone else in the room.

Their clothes are similar to guards on Christine's bodyguard team. Each of them hiding a laser gun, stun gun, handcuffs.

"Wow"said Leah glaring at Erin in the face. Each new team had a color rank on their wrist.

(Colors are Neon Colors).


	9. Chapter 9

**New Allies:Part II**

**Hey! Just wanted to let you all, there's a new team. They are similar to the earth guardians, but different. They are called the specialist-who are trained in karate-all kinds of martial arts, hurry different weapons hidden in their clothes.**

**There is 20 specialists who are chosen to become a team together. None of the rangers will know yet, who these kids are yet. They will be trained in secret at the police station, underneath the place there is a huge living quarters.**

Amy Summers-Age 16-Parents are deceased. Has red hair and blue eyes. Height is 4"5. Favorite foods are Thai, Smoothies and healthy foods. (Hot Green)-Neon-Color

Lauren Glover-Age 16-Parents are deceased. Has light brown hair, green eyes through. Favorite colors are pink, red and silver. (Silver)-even through it's not a neon color.

Leah Brookes-Age 13-Rejected daughter of Dustin Brookes-the yellow ninja storm ranger. Has black hair and blue eyes. Height is 6"7. Favorite books are mysteries.-Is also the red earth guardian ranger and the new pink.

Nathan Drake-Age 16-cousins to Bobby Drake-on the X-Men Team. Hair is brown and has blue eyes. His color is Orange.

Jasper Brookes-Age 17-Older Brother to Leah Brookes, Dustin doesn't know yet. Lived mostly with the silver guardians training.

Shawn Kain-Age unknown


	10. Chapter 10

**Six Months:Part II**

It's been at least 6 months that Erin, Lauren, Amy, Leah, Jasper, Nathan and Shawn were told about being the new ranger team called the specialists. Leah and Jasper finding that they were related to each other. Since Jasper 4 years older than his sister, found out how his father-Dustin rejected Leah as his daughter. He was furious at the news when he was told about it, from Christine and Leah of course.

Christine asked him a question.

"Jasper. Does anyone else know that your related to Leah since your mother's death?"asked Christine wanting to know of course.

"Well! Some of my fellow silver guardians know about it"answered Jasper telling Christine at the moment. Christine thinking a moment to herself, she knew that Wesley Collins and Eric Myers were the commanders of the silver guardians.

"Does Wesley Collins and Eric Myers know your related to Leah Brookes?"asked Jason who was standing near his leader at another base on earth-meaning near the base of the silver guardian headquarters.

Moments before, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers came walking through room, and overheard the question being asked of course. They were shown the way toward the room, but Shawn didn't say anything to them. Do to the fact that the others, were staying there away from the others knowing their secret.

"Yes. We knew that Cadet Jasper Brookes was related to Leah Brookes"answered Eric Myers at once. At first didn't noticed Christine sitting behind the desk. Wesley was the one who noticed Christine sitting there, and Jason standing closely to her of course for protection.

As you see the base-its hidden underneath the police station in Angel Grove, but there's a secret entrance to another base-that is another mansion in Silver Hills where the silver guardians base is at.

"You have our promise we won't let anyone know about this issue"said Wesley out loud. Eric glares at his partner in the face.

"How dare you say, I will promise to keep this a secret"exclaimed Eric glared at Wesley in the face.

"Eric. That's not I promising about". "Since you didn't noticed that Christine is sitting in the desk, right in front of us"said Wesley whispering to Eric ear.

When Eric was told about, Christine sitting at the desk. He turns toward the desk, to where Jason was standing right next, to Christine at the desk.

"Christine. Sorry I didn't noticed you standing there". "But. Is there a reason why we didn't hear from you for at least 6 months?"asked Eric wondering.

At first, Christine didn't say anything at the moment.

"Yes. There's a reason why, Christine couldn't say where she was at"answered Shawn who was standing beside the doorway entrance.

"Who are you?"asked Eric wondering.

Before anyone could say anything, Alexis, Erica, Leslie and Samuel came bolting into the room.

"Christine. Your back"answered Erica out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Six Months:Part III

Alexis, Leslie, Samuel, Presley (Christine's boyfriend) and Erica came bolting into the office.

"Your back"shouted Leslie hugging her half-sister around the shoulders.

"Wait! How did you five know Christine was here?"asked Eric confused of course.

"Who are they?"asked Dustin since he followed his team mates, to where Alexis was heading back to of course.

New Cadets turned toward the former rangers standing there of course. What! I ment to say only some of the former rangers were standing there in shocked of seeing Christine sitting at the desk.

"Christine! Where the hell have you been for the last 6 months?"bellowed Will the black operation overdrive was wondering. He ended getting a smack against the head of course.

Jasper had his arm around his sister shoulders, Leah I mean. Ever finding out how his father-rejected Leah as a daughter.

"Hey! Why do you have your arms around our niece?"asked Shane the red ninja storm ranger who was wondering.

"Leah. Isn't really your niece, since your yellow ninja storm ranger rejected her as a daughter"said Shawn with his arms folded.

"We know everything about all of the former ranger teams on earth or outside the galaxy"said Nathan smiling a little.

"Christine! Who are these kids?"asked Dustin wondering

Most of the former rangers who were in the secret base were shocked of the news.

"Elders decided that there should be a back-up team of rangers on KO-35 to protect the heirs"said Jennifer who hugs her brother around the shoulders-meaning Bridge of course. Maria was doing the same hugging her boyfriend-Xander around the shoulders.

"Rangers meet the newest additions to protect the heirs of KO-35"said Zachary smiling a little bit.

"Lauren age 16-the silver, Leah Brookes-who is also the red guardian and the pink age 13, Amy-age 16-the green, Nathan-age 16-the orange, Shawn age 13-the yellow and Jasper Brookes-age 16-brother to Leah Brookes the rejected daughter to the former yellow ninja storm ranger"answered Maria.

"Wait! Did you say Jasper Brookes?"asked the ninja storm rangers at once. Minus Hunter and Blake through, they sort knew before their friends did of course.

"Yes! I'm Leah's older brother we the same mother, but didn't fathers"answered Jasper glaring at Dustin in the face of course.

Dustin face was pale looking.

"Ok. Sorry for not being there when you were little"said Dustin who was in shocked of the news about another child.

"Save it"answered Nathan who is good friends with Jasper of course.

"Jasper. Your more than welcome to stay here at the mansion with us"said Shane-meaning where the former rangers resided at the other mansion-one that doesn't included the school.

"No. Thanks! I want to stay with my sister and help raise her"answered Jasper glaring at the former rangers in the face.

"How are you going to do that? Your underage"said Connor and Will out loud. Both earning smacks against heads by their team mates of course.

"Underage doesn't matter on this team"answered Leslie arms folded.

Maria turns towards her boyfriend of course.

"Jason, Zachary, Jennifer, Aaron and I voluterred to help in raising the kids"answered Maria out loud

"Our parents are dead. They were the first space ranger on KO-35"answered Amy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parents:Part II**

**Sorry!** I didn't mention who was the new kids family background yet.

**Jasper Sheppard**-I'm not going to mention much about his back-ground. Just that he and Leah are siblings in this story. They have different fathers and same mother in this story. He is 16 years old in this story, and angry that Dustin rejected his sister as a daughter of course. He is at the moment not a ranger to-protect the heirs.

**Leah Carson** (adopted)-by Bridge Carson of the space partol delta ranger team. Good friends with Amy-daughter to Violet Walsh-who is Amy's birth mother who is deceased and Bridge of course. Lives with Bridge's team mates, minus Jack Landors who got kicked off as a ranger for his bad attitude. She is the red earth guardian and the newest pink ranger to protect the heirs of KO-35. She is only 13 years old in this story.

**Lauren Lee- **Not related to Chad Lee of the lightspeed rescue ranger team. She is 16 years old and is the silver ranger for KO-35 ranger squad. Her father was the blue astro ranger who was killed in protecting their planet of course.

**Nathan Lee- **Not related to Chad Lee of the lightspeed rescue ranger team. He twins with Lauren and is the orange ranger for KO-35. He is 16 years old. His father was the blue astro ranger who was killed in the line of duty.

I'm going to change one of the names through for the newest kid. I already have a girl name Amy-meaning Bridge's daughter.

**Meghan Carter-** Her sister was the pink astro ranger. She is 16 years old and is the green ranger.

**Shawn Parkerson- **His father was the black astro ranger, while his mother was an ambassador on earth. He is the yellow ranger and his age is 13 years old.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Our family members were the first space or astro ranger team on KO-35"answered Shawn with his arms folded across.

"My sister Peggy Carter was the astro pink ranger"answered Meghan.

"Our dad was the astro blue ranger"answered Nathan and Lauren out loud.

"My dad was the black astro ranger"answered Shawn.

"Bridge Carson, is my adopted father along with rest of the ninja storm rangers"answered Leah smiling a little. Leaning against her brother-Jasper for support.

Jasper puts his arms around-Leah's shoulders.

Former rangers-meaning the adults mouths were wide open of course.

Christine still is sitting down, with Jason standing right behind her of course. She stares at the floor, not wanting to glare at her father-Andros and Zhane of course who were in shocked of seeing her back.

Some of the rangers were angrily of course.

"YOU KNEW! WHERE CHRISTINE WAS ALL THIS TIME?"Demanded Max, Will, Connor, Trent, Carlos, Joel, Ashley at once. All getting glares from their team mates of course.

Carlos was glaring over at Alexis-sister to Blake and Hunter of the ninja storm ranger team. Same with Will glaring over to Leslie-daughter to Mack-operation overdrive ranger team.

Leslie stood up angrily, Mack and the rest of the operation overdrive were standing near her. Hunter and Blake were furious that their friends would accuse their sister in not telling them something of course. All they knew was something about having new students.

"Look! Christine never told us where she was going on her missions to begin with"shouted Erica angrily.

"All she told us, was going to be back in a couple months"answered Samuel angrily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Andros, Zhane, Karone, Ashley-whose still not liking the fact that, she and Andros aren't going out as much.

Christine is just standing there of course, not to happy at the former rangers-meaning parents. Jason and the rest of her guards were standing close to her incase something happens.

"Leslie, Erica, Samuel and Alexis you knew where Christine was all this time"exclaimed Will and Connor both getting smacks from their team mates of course.

"Hello! Weren't you rangers listening to them?"said Meghan glaring at the second astro ranger team standing there of course.

"Leslie said she didn't know where her sister went off to in the first place"said Leah who was leaning against her brother-Jasper chest.

"Still you could have sent a message to let us know where you where"demanded Dustin forgetting that he rejected his daughter.

Jasper had his arms around Leah's shoulders for the moment. Since Leah was about to launch some words out loud. Except didn't because Nathan said something, since he's good friends with Jasper growing up together.

"Why bothered? We all know you rejected Leah as your daughter to begin with"answered Nathan with his arms folded of course.

"So! Why do you care so much right now?"asked Lauren angrily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Yeah! Why do you care right now?"asked Lauren with her arms folded.

Almost the former rangers-glaring over to Dustin in the face. Leah still had her brother's arms around her shoulders of course.

Dustin sighs to himself

"Ok. I'm sorry that I rejected Leah as my daughter"saying it out loud. "I was just surprised of the news of Gillian's death"answered Dustin saying it out loud.

Bridge glares over Jasper who has his arms around Leah's shoulders.

Leah notices the look that Bridge is giving.

"Jasper. This is Bridge he and his team mates adopted me as a daughter or sister"answered Leah telling Jasper of course.

"Thanks. For taking care of my sister for this long"answered Jasper putting his hand out to the others shaking heads of course.

"Your welcome"said Sky out loud.

"Christine. Why didn't you call us?"asked Ashley wondering why her boyfriend's daughter didn't tell him where she was all this time.

Jason was near Christine at the moment, noticing her form.

Christine saids something out loud.

"I DON'T ANSWER TO YOU, YELLOW ASTRO RANGER"saying it out loud. "I WANT YOU RANGERS TO LEAVE THIS PROPERTY RIGHT NOW"Yelled Christine shaking very badly.

The rest of the former rangers-meaning some of them were shocked of course.

"Ok. We should leave"said Wesley not wanting to get into trouble.

Rangers about to leave the property of course, when Leslie says something out loud.

"Only the operation overdrive, space partol delta and mystic force are allowed to stay here at this location"answered Leslie with her arms folded.

Mouths were wide open of course, before anyone could say anything else at the moment.

"Hunter and Blake are allowed to stay here too"answered Erica out loud.

Jason is holding onto Christine's shaking form in his arms. He was furious with Ashley at the moment. About to say something but, Jennifer beat him to it of course.

"DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD"saying it loud. "PLUS IF YOU TRESPASS ON THIS PROPERTY, YOU SHALL BE ARRESTED"Shouted Jennifer out loud.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Ok. Come on let's go"said Shane pulling Dustin with him of course. He already knowing that Hunter and Blake would want to stay with their sister-Alexis.

Karone and Zhane already pulling Ashley and Andros away from the kids of course. Andros he was just in shocked of the news of course.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jason had taken Christine out of the office, after the rest of the former rangers left another secret headquarters in Silver Hills at the moment.

"What's going on?"asked Sydney wondering of course.

After most of the former rangers noticed the way, Christine was shaking very badly of course.

"Don't look at us"answered Meghan putting her hands up.

Erica, Samuel and Alexis glared at each other in the face, they knew something must be wrong with their friend and leader. They seen it before, the other guardians came as a ranger team.

"We have seen this situation happen before"answered Samuel out loud.

Others-meaning former rangers peered at the 3 of them in the face.

"What are you talking about?"asked Ronny wondering

"It was before the others met the newest additions to the teams"said Erica who leaning against the wall in the game room area.

"Plus Christine finding out that her father was alive in the first place to begin with"answered Alexis who was leaning between her two brothers-meaning Hunter and Blake of course.

Few minutes later, Jason came downstairs passing everyone of course.

"Jason! What's going on?"asked Bridge who was worried about his daughter's friend for the passed 2 years now.

Jason walking towards the other guardians-meaning Jennifer, Aaron, Zachary and Maria of course talking among each other of course, some of the others could over hear some of the converstation being said out loud.

"Jason! Is it bad?"asked Aaron worried about his leader at the moment.

"I have to call her brothers"answered Jason telling his team mates it wasn't looking that good right now.

Jennifer and Maria saw the look on Jason's face, meaning it wasn't very good news.

"Do you think we should inform Leslie about her sister's conditions?"asked Zachary wondering.

Jason glaring over to where Leslie was with her friends and the operation overdrive rangers sitting down.

"We might as well, since I'm not sure how to tell her friends"answered Jason sighing to himself at the moment.

Leslie, Joy and Cammie were talking among each other. So were Christine friends talking among each other and their family members.

"I overheard the guards saying that something is wrong with Christine"said Lauren who has the gift to overhear things.

"So! Could I"answered Will the black operation overdrive ranger said out loud. This time not getting smack against the head by the others of course.

Few minutes later, Jason comes walking towards-those who were at the mansion.

Leslie peers up when the guards came walking towards them. Lisa could sense that something was wrong, by the look on Jason's face.

"Jason. How is Christine?"asked Sky wondering

"Christine at the moment is resting in her room"answered Jason not sure how to tell them about Christine's conditions at the moment.

"Can we see her?"asked Shawn worried of course.

"I'm afraid now isn't the best time to see her at the moment"answered Jennifer out loud.

"We need to call her brothers"answered Zachary.

"Ok. Spill it what's going on? That you have to call Christine's brothers?"asked Rose wondering

"Leslie! I'm sorry but Christine doesn't have that much time to live"answered Jason telling those who were at the mansion.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room, mouths were wide open of course.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Few minutes later, when most of the guardians were told about Christine dying. It didn't go that well, especially for Leslie and Lisa of course.

"Are we allowed to see Christine?"asked Lisa who was wondering

"How long does she have?"asked Leslie wondering about her sister of course.

"How long has she known?"asked Sydney wondering of course.

Alexis and Erica were standing between their brothers, who were shocked of course.

"Is that why she doesn't want Andros here to know?"asked Rose.

Jason, Maria, Jennifer, Zachary and Aaron glared at each other in the face.

"Right now, Christine is resting in her bedroom"said Jennifer.

"We don't know how much she has too live"said Aaron who wasn't happy about this news.

"Christine found out when she was on KO-35"answering angrily. "Elders knew something was wrong, because after Cyane spirit was destoryed long time ago"said Maria.

"Christine has a destiny she has to chose, has to chose a new successor to take over her place"answered Aaron not happy.

Jason is thinking a moment to himself. "Christine mention to me that Jasper would be her successor"mentioning it out loud to everyone in the family room said Jason.

"Wait. Wouldn't that person have to have connection to Christine's family background?"asked Vida wondering.

"Yes! Jasper's mother has that connection to the royal family line" along with some others chosens to have royal family heitage in their line"said Jennifer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**"What do you mean Jasper is the successor?"asked Sydney who was wondering.**

**"Jasper mother has a connection to Christine's family line"said Jennifer smiling a little bit.**

**Both Jasper and leah were shocked of the news of course.**

**"Plus you mention there are others right?"asked Blake wondering**

**"Yes! Lisa, Leslie, Jasper, Leah, Lauren, Alexis, Erica. Samuel-who already knows about his back-ground, and Rachel were chosen because of their mothers being reborn into human and then later dying"said Jason who knew more information than the other royal guardians of course.**

**"Why! Didn't you mention this earlier?"asked Nick who was wondering of the news.**

**Christine had come downstairs and overheard that last part being said out loud. "I ordered my dad not to tell you yet, until we had the right information down"said Christine coming downstairs to get some water for her water bottle.**

**"Christine! Is it true your dying?"asked Joy wondering**

**Christine wasn't quite sure what to say at the moment."Yes! In a way but I won't be dead that long"answered Christine telling her friends.**

**"Wait! Not for long what are you talking about?"asked Rose wondering**

**"Guess the elders forgotten to mention I would be a in statis pod for at least 2 years to heal my body"answered Christine who was leaning against Jason's chest in the meantime.**

**"Are you going to tell Andros about anything about this situation?"asked Dax wondering**

**Christine shakes her head. "No! But my brothers already know about the information"said Christine.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Shouldn't Andros know about this situation?"asked Sydney wondering.

"No! My brothers already know the situation"answered Christine leaning against Jason's chest.

"Your brothers knew about this information, how?"asked Elizabeth wondering.

"The elders gave them the information, when I came back here two days ago"answered Christine who takes a drink of water of course.

"Andros! He's your father does have the right to know"answered Vida pointing it out.

"NO! Please don't say that name again"shouted Christine angrily.

Rangers-were shocked of course.

"Why not?"asked Madison wondering

"I DON'T HAVE A FATHER TO BEGIN WITH THAT NAME"Shouted Christine angrily-who is now sitting in Jason's lap, getting a little bit tired at the moment.

"Rangers! You have to remember that Christine had her memories erased long time ago"answered Maria pointing it to them in the family room area.

Rangers-meaning adults were shocked of the news given to them, since not all of them knew that Christine had some of her memories erased of course.

"So! Your telling us that Christine has no knowledge of Andros being her father?"asked Elizabeth shocked of the news of course.

"Yes! In a way she knows deep down about her parents"answered Jennifer glaring at her brother-Bridge in the face of course.

"That's one of the reasons why our brother is now, Christine's legal guardian"answered Aaron out loud.

Christine leans againsts Jason's chest at the moment, sipping some cold water.

Leslie was worried about her sister's health, just looks at Christine of course. Lisa was also worried too.

"Even if Christine doesn't remember Andros, he should still be told"said Will and Vida pointing it out to the others in the conference room area.

Author's Note: Not sure if there's going to be a sequel to this story. Good Luck!


	20. Chapter 20

Gone:Part I

_Andros was standing there after hearing the news from some of the kids whose parents were former rangers. "I have to sit"answered Andros about to collasped after learning some information given a couple weeks ago._

_"Andros! We will get Christine back"answered T:J Johnson pointing it out._

_Andros leans back in the chair he was sitting in. _

_"I don't understand why Christine didn't tell us she was leaving?"asked Cassie Chen the pink space ranger._

_"Christine didn't want you rangers to know the reason she left"answered Bridge Carson knowing the information given-by his sister Jennifer Carson who had told him._

_"Bridge! Do you know something?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_The other dads were among the group there talking by the pool area of the backyard._

_Bridge,Sky,Hunter,Blake,Mack and Xander nodded their heads._

_"Wait a minute the 6 of you know the reason why Christine left in the first place?"yelled Ashley Hammond angrily._

_"Leslie told me a couple weeks ago,what was going on-why she had to leave with her sister"answered Mack Hartford._

_Before anyone could say anything at the moment._

_Cammie Bradley came walking towards her parents and the others in the backyard. "There's an incoming message from KO-35 to Zhane,Karone and Andros it's urgent matter"answered Cammie._

_"KO-35"shouted the others at once_

_Everyone racing downstairs to the basement where they could speak to who over was on the screen._

_Seeing some of the kids were downstairs when getting the urgent message._

_Jennifer Carson was sitting in front of the screen,seeing Jason Shields couldn't be there right now._

_"Jennifer! How are you?"asked Bridge_

_Jennifer Carson looks at the former rangers. "Bridge! I'm ok"answered Jennifer._

_"Where's Leslie?"asked mack who was wondering where his daughter was._

_(Leslie appears a few minutes later) could tell by her face that something was wrong._

_"Leslie! What's wrong?"asked Rose who saw the motions _

_Leslie couldn't stop from crying. "Dad! You have to be here for the sake of my sister"cried Leslie._

_Mack Hartford wasn't the only one who stood frozen._

_Andros stood up-not looking very happy. "What is wrong with Christine,why isn't she here talking to us?"yelled Andros angrily._

_Leslie couldn't stop crying._

_Erica is standing behind Leslie and Jennifer. "Leslie and Jennifer! leave"answered Erica._

_Jennifer nods her head-takes Leslie with her._

_Erica angrily turns back towards Andros. "Red Space Ranger this might be your last chance to say goodbye to Christine right now"answered Erica._

_"Erica! What is going on?"asked Leo her adopted brother._

_Erica sighs to herself. "Christine is in critical conditions-laying in a statis chamber-frozen"answered Erica._

_Mouths were open wide now._

_"Frozen"answered Lauren Johnson._

_"What's going on?"asked Cammie._

_"What aren't you telling us?"asked joy_

_Erica stands up angrily. "I can't tell you rangers,Christine brothers are spending some time with her"answered Erica._

_"You already told (Potters-Summers) about Christine being in statis pod?"asked Ashley_

_"Yes! They are Christine's next of kin if something should happen to her"answered Erica turning the screen off from the others._


	21. Chapter 21

Gone:Part II

_Christine was laying in a statis chambers,(Potters-Summers) her brothers were sitting all around the outside of the window._

_"Why didn't Christine say something sooner to us?"whispered Brad_

_"Christine didn't want us to worry,has a duty as a ranger"answered Nicholas._

_"Has our sister even told Andros about her conditions yet?"asked Aaron_

_(Andros,Karone,Zhane,Mack,Xander,Hunter and some of the others came to KO-35) after finding out that Christine conditions right now._

_Mack was with Leslie right now-who was dealing with the conditions that her sister might not ever get well again._

_"Andros! Wait a minute you can't storm in there right now"answered several voices._

_Andros turns towards the elders and some of the guardians. "You knew that my daughter was ill,didn't bothered to tell me"snapped Andros angrily._

_"Andros,you have to understand-Christine didn't want to tell you in the first place"answered Beth-one of the elders._

_Zhane and karone were shocked of learning the information given to them._

_"How long has Christine been in the statis chambers?"asked karone._

_"3 months ago"answered Piper another elder._

_"Can we go see her?"asked Zhane_

_(Andros,Zhane and Karone) were lead the way towards the area where Christine was._

_They weren't allowed in the room-where Christine was currently asleep._

_Andros saw the state that his daughter was in,couldn't take it any longer. "No"cried Andros._

_Those who were sitting outside in the waiting room saw the commotion._

_"Andros"said Karone hugging her brother around the shoulders._

_Andros cries into Karone shoulders. "I can't lose Christine,she can't die on us"cried Andros._

_Elders looked at each other._

_"Think we should inform them there could be a chance to save Christine"answered Beth one of the elders._

_"What if we tell them the news it doesn't work?"asked Piper another elder._

_"We have to take that chance"answered Jennifer Carson standing there._

_(Guardians) stood together in the statis pod chambers._

_"Wait a minute your letting them go see Christine,we aren't allowed too?"yelled Sky Tate-adopted brother to Erica._

_"Guardians have the authority to be there for their leader,since Leslie and Jason are next in kin"answered Paul another elder who knows something more than telling the rangers._

_Zhane,Andros and Karone are watching the guardians._

_Leslie and Mack are there too watching the scene._

_Christine starts to glow from the statis pod._

_"Rangers! There maybe a chance that Christine might not do things she would normally do"answered Beth._


	22. Chapter 22

Christine:Part I

_"Rangers! There maybe a chance that Christine might not do things she would normally do"answered Piper one of the elders on KO-35._

_Christine form in the statis pods-was glowing._

_"What do you mean-Christine won't normally do things?"asked Mack_

_"Christine will always be the daughter to KO-35 and red rangers. Her memories will changed"answered Beth not telling them everything._

_Andros watching the scene before them,he's praying that Christine will make it through._

_Jennifer,Jason,Serena,Zachary,Aaron and Maria were glowing with lights._

_"Leslie"shouted Rose Ortiz_

_"Erica"shouted Leo,Sky and Mike at once._

_"What's going on?"asked Dax-watching the scene before them on the screens on earth._

_"Leslie and Erica are joining the royal guards in helping our heir"answered Paul._

_(3 days later)_

_Christine was being carefully watched after being in a coma for at least over 4 months ago._

_"Did it work?"asked karone worried about her niece._

_"It takes time"answered Beth on the sceen._

_"We can't stay here on KO-35 medical center,some of us have jobs"answered Blake pointing it out._

_(2 days later)_

_Everyone returned to earth in the meantime._

_Christine had her royal guardians and friends moved some things in the mansion and on the ship._

_"Thanks"answered Christine yawning a bit._

_Jason stays behind incase something was going to happen._

_(Zhane) comes walking upstairs to check on his niece,sees the guardians coming from the bedroom. "Hey! Have you seen Christine?"asked Zhane who was wondering._

_"Upstairs resting"answered Maria skipping downstairs to spend some time with Xander Bly her boyfriend._

_"Zhane! Christine is resting in her quarters on the ship"shouted Aaron Shields_

_"Jason is there with her"answered Jennifer_

_Zhane looks at the guardians. "Christine doesn't have a ship,what are you talking about?"asked Zhane._

_(Zhane races downstairs in a flash of lightening)_

_Andros was outside with the others._

_"Guys!"answered Zhane racing outside._

_"Zhane! Did something happen to Christine?"asked Carter_

_Andros stands up. "Zhane! What did you do to my daughter?"yelled Andros._

_"Does Christine have a space ship?"asked Zhane._

_(Dads-former rangers) looked at each other in the face._

_"Yes! My sister does have a space ship"answered leslie._

_"How come we never seen it?"asked Mike Cobrett_

_"Invisible force field"answered Dawn-Zhane's little sister._


End file.
